


You are My Call to Motion

by AgentCoop



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, eiji okumura has a thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/pseuds/AgentCoop
Summary: “Tell me something true,” Ash whispered.Eiji didn’t look up at him. The space between them was cavernous, yet there was a magnetic force holding them steady, one that he was unwilling to break with movement. “When it’s springtime in Izumo, you can taste the salt in the air,” he murmured. This was a truth, yet it didn’t feel like enough of one to quench the feral thirst in Ash’s eyes.





	You are My Call to Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://iamagentcoop.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/agentcoop1)  
> 

He tested the water first, flinched at the cold, then turned it hotter before stepping into the now steaming spray of the shower. The water quickly turned to sludge at his feet, full of dirt and debris and the chaos of the day. 

Eiji rubbed a hand through his hair, letting the water plaster it to his face, watching the rivulets of liquid drip at his feet. The heat was warming, and relaxing, and he wanted to sink to the floor of the shower and let the soft coolness of the ornate marble meet his skin. Ash, he thought. Ash…

His fingers glanced across the front of his thigh and a shiver ran up his spine. He shook his head, clenched his eyes closed, and perfunctorily reached for the shampoo. Unscented, the bottle read, yet something about it brought to mind a sharp, clean mint mixed with a naturally musky herbal smell. _Ash_ , he thought again. The smell of Ash. 

They each lay on their own twin bed, curled in on themselves, almost fetal in their position, but still watching each other—waiting for something yet unnamed. Eiji was the first to blink, to look down, unable to bear witness the the intensity of Ash’s green eyes. 

_“Tell me something true,” Ash whispered._

_Eiji didn’t look up at him. The space between them was cavernous, yet there was a magnetic force holding them steady, one that he was unwilling to break with movement. “When it’s springtime in Izumo, you can taste the salt in the air,” he murmured. This was a truth, yet it didn’t feel like enough of one to quench the feral thirst in Ash’s eyes._

_Still, Ash nodded, breaking the stagnancy in the air. “I remember the taste of the wind in Cape Cod. I wonder if they taste similar.”_

_His voice was quiet, repressed, weighted with the burden of memories and Eiji would give anything to grasp his hand and touch the soft pads of his fingertips. Ash moved then, sitting up with a small sigh and a shake of his hair, and the scent of mint--a small tendril-like thing—reached across the barrier with a tentative touch._

Eiji opened his eyes. His hair was thick with shampoo and he could hear the slightest fizz from the bubbles popping in his ears. His left hand was traitorously back at his upper thigh, fingers pressing gently into flesh and circling around and around and around. His cock was half hard already, and he propped himself up against the wall of the shower with his left arm, then buried his head in his elbow.

It was something akin to shame that flowed through him as he let his fingers slide up then down his bare chest again. Soft, dancing, and delicate, he squeezed his eyes closed and only saw brilliant green.

_“Hold here,” he said, hands wrapped around his hands, arms wrapped around his shoulders, hips pressed against…his body. Eiji shivered—a full body thing—and he didn’t know if it was the heat of the bright Cape Cod morning, or the weight of the gun in his hands, or the feeling of Ash’s breath at his neck._

His cock was fully hard now, and he heaved a deep sigh into the curve of his elbow as he fingered the slit, letting the thick moisture coat his fingertips. The water fell, hot and hard on his skin and he wished it were burning, wished it would painfully sear into his skin because this pleasure was torturous and it was demandingly visceral in it’s onward press. He had no choice but to move through it, obey it’s siren call.

“Ash,” he whispered, then just as surely moaned against the jolt of pleasure the single syllable brought as it fell from his lips. “Ash…”

He let his fingers wander then, leave his achingly desperate cock and slide further, around his thigh, around the bend of his backside, until they found the steady crease of skin. He pushed then, pushed into the curve that parted both cheeks and let a trembling middle finger tease at the gentle pucker of skin. 

This was something new. Something impossible. Something he shouldn’t want yet something he desperately needed. He squeezed his eyes closed ever tighter, then pushed a finger inside, exploring this new sensation, letting the walls of his body tighten and release against the intrusion. 

“Oh,” he said, and it was just that. “Oh.” It wasn’t magical. It wasn’t utter sensual perfection. It was just right and it was everything he desired and as he pushed further in he allowed a small moan to slip free from his lips.

_“Forever,” he’d said, and Ash just smiled knowingly, as though he was certain that Eiji meant it in that moment and meant it in that month and quite possibly meant it in that year but that somewhere there would be an end of the line. Still, the smile alone was enough to ignite a yearning in Eiji’s chest that was so saturated it pained him to breathe._

_“Forever,” he took to repeating to himself at all hours of the day._

_Standing naked in front of the mirror as he toweled off from a shower: “forever.”_

_As the beeping sound of the rice cooker alerted him to its need: “forever.”_

_As he watched Ash sleep, and toss, and turn, and grip the comforter so tightly that his fists turned white: “forever, forever, forever.”_

The water’s heat was waning and yet there was something deep and burning inside of him. He couldn’t last much longer, and he let his finger slip free. He grasped his cock again, harder this time—seriously, dangerously. His cock was so wet, so hard, so achingly perfect and he needed this. 

He needed this. 

His thighs were shaking against the desperation in his friction, and he bit down into the flesh of his arm, muffling his shameful cry as he came against the frothy glass door of the shower. He kept stroking himself through it as he came again and again and again and there was nothing like this in the universe, nothing so passionate as the color of jade. He drew in deep breaths of heavy mist and let the water wash away his momentary lapse in judgment. Still, he couldn’t help himself from allowing his tongue one last taste of immortality.

“Ash…Ash…Ash.”


End file.
